There are many variations of telemarketing campaigns. One common type is where a telemarketer will be provided with a list of telephone numbers for prospects and a script. A dialer system will dial a telephone number for a prospect on the list and if the prospect answers, then the system will transfer the call to the telemarketer. The telemarketer will then read the script to the prospect on behalf of the client. If the prospect does not answer the call, then a pre-recorded voicemail message can be left. A shortcoming of this type of system is that a prospect will most likely not respond to single voicemail message.
To address this shortcoming, some campaigns may include multiple voicemail messages to the prospect. However, a shortcoming of this type of campaign is the difficulty in tracking the campaign and which voicemail messages have been left and when. In addition, if a prospect does respond to the voicemail message, the telemarketer may not be aware of which voicemail message the prospect is responding. Further, the wrong message could be delivered to a prospect or the system may continue to deliver messages after the prospect has already responded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a telephone marketing and message system that can automatically track and continue a campaign until the prospect responds or until the campaign is terminated.